My Uncle the Jedi
by wolfsister93
Summary: Hey my name is Ana.. Ana Jarrus, last name sound like deji vu. While that would because my uncle is Kanan Jarrus the leader of the group on the starship ghost. OC X Ezra, OC X Kanan


Hey my name is Ana.. Ana Jarrus, last name sound like deji vu. While that would because my uncle is Kanan Jarrus the leader of the group on the starship _ghost_. "Ana, get your butt out here?","I'm coming sorry, just exploring." he gave me that famous look that mom use to give me. "Zeb, you were suppose to watch her?" Uncle Kanan said, Zeb was looking down at his feet, "Sorry sir, Copper was zapping Ezra then he ran into me, so I had to teach him a lesson." I laughed, "Ana go to your room an stay there til I come!" I did has I was told but I 'turned' an walk to the control center where Hera is, "Hey Aunt Hera" she really isn't my aunt or she isn't going to marry my uncle anytime soon, but she's like my Aunt, she doesn't mind. "Hey sweetie, you ready for your birthday?" I forgot my birthday was in two more days. "Ana, do you know what you want?","um.. maybe a new outfit or nail polish so me an Sabine can do more sister stuff." she smirked. "Maybe sweetie, but if my ears where mistaken you should be in your room." I rolled my eyes an went into my room. About thirty minutes later my uncle came in he seemed sad but he almost always did on this day, "Ana you know what today is right?" I raised my head from the the tablet I was reading on the news of the capital, "Yea today marks the day that my dad left us and I came to left with you then before that my mom died because of the Empire. You bring this up every time on this day." I said, he chuckled "Yea I do but also today means two more days til your birthday." I faked a smile, "Hey, what's the matter?","Nothing!" he gave me that famous look again but also a little different, "I know this day is hard for you, but also like I tell you every time you are in a better place now. Alright, change of mood what do you want for dinner on your birthday?" I smiled, "Can you make that one dish mom use to make?" he nodded, "Since I have to stay here and check everything on the ship with Hera. Ezra and Copper can go with you to the market and get the stuff for it." I smiled and gave some money for it, I knocked on Zeb and Ezra's door, "Come in, wait who is it!","Ana.", "Alright." the door open an I walked in, Ezra was doing something to Zeb's bed, "You know that Zeb will be hunting you down?" he smirked an finished whatever he was doing, "I know, what do you need?" I smiled, my belly had butterflies in it, I had the most major crush on Erza but if my Uncle found out he would flip, "Uncle said that you, me an Copper go down to the market and get the stuff for the dinner I want for my birthday." he smiled, "Right your 16th birthday is in two days." I nodded, "Did he give you money?" I nodded an left his room to find Copper which wasn't that hard, Zeb was yelling and chasing him around the ship like always, "What did he do this time?" Ezra asked, "Samething like everyday annoying the crap out of me.",

"While lucky for you, uncle wants Ezra and Copper to come with me to the market." he smiled at least I think he smiled it was more of a scowl, but I take what I get . "Alright while I will be in my room." I nodded and Ezra was trying not to burst out laughing, I nudged him on the side. We started walking down the ramp when we heard Zeb yell, "EZRA, you're soooo dead." we both started laughing. Ezra took my hand and we started running toward the market.

"Hello Ana, hows your Uncle doing?" a lady behind the stand of vegetables asked, "His fine, hows your family Mrs. Sara?" she nodded, "Poor Carly she's had a cold for two days now but she now just snuffles today.","That's good, while tell them all I said hello." she nodded, "Same to everyone on the ship." I nodded and left that stand she was one of people manly the only person who knows of what Uncle and the rest of us are doing on the ship, "Copper where did Ezra go?" I started looking around everywhere, then everything went dark, "If you don't scream and come with me no one will be hurt!" I heard Ezra's voice say behind me, "Alright I will, but one thing. How much do you want my uncle to give you for me?", he started laughing "Nothing, but I do a have one more question for you?" I smiled, "Yes." I felt his hands leave my eyes and he turned me around, "Will you go out with me?" I smiled wildly wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yes, a thousand times." he laughed, I opened my eyes while still hugging him, "Ezra, we should get to the ship now!" we both pulled away, he turned around and there we saw stormtroopers and some people from the empire. We picked up the boxes and ran, "Come on Copper, hurry up." I yelled, "Ana, Ezra, Copper come in, are you three alright?" I heard Hera say from the walkie. "Hera, stormtroopers an about five people from the empire are at the market and tearing everything up.","Everyone get to the ship NOW." I heard my Uncle say, "Copy that." I said, and we hurried to the ramp and we're about to close up and leave when "Ana, Ana Jarrus." we heard my name over a introcom, "Ana Jarrus please come toward us." I heard a lady say, I didn't move I know I have heard this lady talk to the gang, manly my uncle before, "Ana, sweetie please come, it's your dad." my eyes must have grown to the size of plates you use for Thanksgiving, "Show yourself, if you are my sister's husband show yourself!" no one came up, "Hera, Sabine take Ana inside!" we went inside an watched from the control room, "Aunt Hera, what's going on?" I asked, "Ana, I cannot tell you but your Uncle can." everyone was quite. "Hera get us out of here, NOW!" I heard my Uncle say from the talkies.

After we went into hyperspace, everyone was in the control room. "Kanan what did they want with Ana?" I heard Hera ask, I wasn't suppose to be out of my room but I always eavesdropped on their meetings, hey a girl has to know what is doing on, no one else will tell maybe Ezra but I just grin like an idiot around him and have butterflies in my stomach. Since he asked me out I don't know how this will go on. "I don't know, maybe no, that can't be." I heard my uncle say, "Kanan what is going on." everyone was silent for about one minute, "She is different, but in a nice way. Her mom was different, how do I explain it. um… Ana can sing like you all heard her she's like her mom like I said but along with her dad my brother n law she can heal, fix, an energized anything or anyone, it's kind of like the force but not, the way my sister described it was like a feeling of being pulled. Ana doesn't know it!","Wait your sister was a jedi right?" Hera asked, "Yea she was, but she wanted to be a healer, she was great at that too but like are dad wanted was both of his children to become jedi's like his father and his father." I ran to my room, after he said that I believe they all heard me. "Ana, sweetie please open the door!" I heard my aunt asked, "Ana we need to talk about this?" Uncle Kanan said after. "NO, I knew I was different but why wait til I'm almost 16 to tell me this!" I heard my door open, "Ezra did it!" I glared at him, "Really Ezra, really." he smirked, "Ana please just listen?" Uncle asked, "Alright, one question?" he nodded, "Why does the empire want me?" Uncle's head was down, he rised up "Because your special, they want you to help them not us. You know what we do, we help people but they don't see that, an since you're my niece that is another reason to capture you so I can call this whole thing off." tears were coming down, "I don't want to go there again, please don't let them Uncle Kanan?" I said while crying my eyes out. "Don't worry honey I or we will not let that happen. But also your power can help a lot not just healing, you have my an your parents' skills for being a great jedi." I smiled at my uncle, "Wait so that means you are going to teach her?" Ezra said, "Both of you.", "Awesome since I have been training with Kanan for six months now I can maybe help my girl.." he stop there, "my best girl friend, she's a friend." my face was beat red now, "What did you say Ezra?" my uncle asked while standing up, "Nothing, nothing." Ezra said, "Kanan, I need to talk to you?" Hera asked over the talkie I didn't know she left, "Alright, I will talk to both of you later!" Uncle said then leaving my room with Zeb and Sabine behind him, "Ezra, really you know what my Uncle will do to both of us manly you when he talks to us later?","I know, but also he would have to know sooner or later!" I shrugged an put my head on his shoulder, "Ana, please come to the front? NOW!" I heard my Uncle Kanan yell in the talkie, "Right away!" I walked out of the room to have my foot ran over by Copper, "Cop-per you're dead!" I ran after him until I reached the cockpit. "Ana please stop chasing Copper?" my uncle say, then Zeb leaned over to me an asked "What did he do this time?" I gave him a sideways glance then pointed to my right foot, "Oh, while he better hide for cover then!" I smiled, Zeb was my older brother/uncle type he almost always sided with me and I did with him sometimes in fights manly between him an Erza. "Ana, are you listening to me?" I nodded to him, Kanan sighed an looked to Hera, "Sweetie, you are in danger again. You know that the Empire is after you because what you can do, right?" I nodded, "While you have to be put into hiding, I really don't want this to happen but it's best if you do!" I was surprised, "Uncle Kanan you promised you would take care an protect me before mom left 10 years ago." I screamed, "I know but I don't want to lose you like your mom did, you are going to go live with Vizago. He will also help you control your power." I didn't want to hear any of this so I ran passing Ezra on the way, "Ana.. Ana!" I heard my Uncle yell.


End file.
